Naruto Rave
by Shifter Black
Summary: The Shadow Clone jutsu wasn't the first thing Naruto found in the Forbidden Scroll. Watch as he slowly unravels his destiny as the third Rave Master. T for Violence and Language. I edited the Prologue slightly. Hope you like it!


Naruto Rave

Prologue: Secrets Revealed

Summery: The Shadow Clone jutsu wasn't the first thing Naruto found in the Forbidden Scroll. Watch as Naruto's destiny slowly unravels, and turns him into the third Rave Master

SBSBSB

Naruto sighed as he leaned against a tree, a large scroll laying next to him.

When he caught his breath, he let loose a grin that threatened to split his face. Picking up the scroll, he unraveled it. _'Finally, I can prove that I'm ninja material!' _were one of the many thoughts running through his head.

The first thing he noticed on the scroll was a seal. Written under the seal was the word "Decaforce".

Now, Naruto may be the dead last of the Academy, but there were some things he picked up on pretty quick, and one of them was the basics of sealing. He had learned that, if done properly, you could make a seal do almost anything.

The kind of seal he was looking at now was a storage seal, evident by the simple four circle design. One large circle with three smaller ones around it at even lengths, making it look sort of like a triangle. The middle circle had the symbol for Nature, as Nature, or more accurately, wood, made up the paper that contained the stored item. The other three circles contained Barrier seals, which were basically just Roman Numerals. The Barrier seals were what kept the item inside the object used for storing, thus completing the Storage seal.

Biting his thumb, he grazed his blood over the three Barrier seals, deactivating them. A plume of smoke enveloped him, and when it faded, he found an odd sword lying in front of him.

The sheer size of the sword instantly told Naruto that it was a cleaver style blade. There was a handle about a foot and a half long with red cloth wrapped around it. The blade was about a foot wide, and four tall, ending in a point. At the base of the blade was a black triangle with a yellow outline, the bottom stretching from end to end at the base. He noticed that the tip of the triangle touch a very small niche that was shaped like a sword, or a cross.

On the blade, he found, to his surprise, a strange looking music note, almost like an insignia. There was also another seal next to the sword shaped niche.

Naruto was surprised when he realized the seal was a Connection seal. They were used mainly to tie the user to a weapon, making it so only the person who activated the seal could use the weapon to its full potential.

Grinning, Naruto spread his blood on the seal, and it vanished in a poof of smoke.

When Naruto looked away from the sword finally, he was slightly surprised to find another, much smaller, scroll lying next to the blade. Picking it up, he read what was on it.

"Key Rave…Huh?" He said in confusion. Shrugging, he placed the scroll next to him and decided to see how heavy the sword was. Grasping the handle with both hands, he hauled with a lot of his strength…only to find that he had lodged the blade into the tree behind him in his effort.

He blinked. It took a moment, but he realized the Connection seal must be responsible for how light the blade was. It was almost weightless in his hands. He yanked the blade out of tree and held it with one hand, marveling at how easy it was to hold it up.

He didn't know why, but the handle of the sword felt…right in his grip for some reason, like it was made for him.

Suddenly, he realized he hadn't learned any techniques from the scroll yet, and immediately set to work on doing just that.

---

Iruka, one of Naruto's only friends, was angry, confused, and, above all else, worried.

He knew Naruto. Sure, the boy was a prankster, but a thief? No, if anything, Iruka knew for a fact that Naruto had honor, something most Shinobi scoffed at. It was one of the aspects about the blond that made Iruka believe he was destined for greatness.

So why? Why would Naruto steal the Forbidden Scroll? It didn't make sense!

Shaking his head, Iruka forcefully brought himself back to the task at hand, which was to locate Naruto, and bring him, and the scroll, back to the village, no matter what.

He quickened his pace as he leapt through the trees.

---

Hours later, Naruto could be found breathing heavily as he leaned against the Forbidden Scroll, the sword he had unsealed gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Naruto!"

The boy in question looked up in surprise, then elation when he saw his teacher and close friend, Iruka, standing about five yards away, an angry look in his eyes. "Hey, Iruka. Guess what? I did it. I learned a technique from the scroll. I can be a ninja now" he said as all tiredness seemed to evaporate from his body.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused. "What are you talking about, Naruto? You learned a technique from the Forbidden Scroll?" He asked in confusion. _'The Council isn't going to like this'_ He thought worriedly. He was about to tell Naruto to return to the village and return the scroll, but his internal alarm immediately started blaring.

Him and Naruto both dived to the side, avoiding a barrage of kunai that came from the branches above.

"Well, well, well…It looks like Iruka found you before me. How…unfortunate" came a voice.

Naruto looked up and found someone he hadn't expected, besides Iruka.

Mizuki stood on a branch, grinning down at Naruto. However, Naruto realized that the grin he saw was nothing like the grin Mizuki wore when he told Naruto of the Forbidden Scroll. That grin was kind, generous, and it warmed his heart, but this one…no, this one was cold, borderline insane.

Thinking nothing of it, Naruto grinned himself. "Mizuki! Guess what? I did it! I learned a technique!" he yelled, hoping to hear some praise from his other teacher.

However, what he heard was nothing of the sort. "So, you learned a technique?" His voice was mocking. "Good…The Council will immediately order you executed, fearing that the Demon Child is planning something" he said.

Iruka came out of the bush he had dived in. "Mizuki! What are you talking about? That's not a good thing!" he yelled.

Mizuki turned his attention to Iruka. "Oh? Don't tell me you don't agree, Iruka. I thought you, out of everyone else, would love to see that demon killed for what he did twelve years ago" he said, his grin becoming wider.

Naruto, slightly shivering for a reason unknown to him, looked to his closest friend. "Iruka? What's he talking about?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head. "It's nothing, Naruto, don't listen to him" he said.

Suddenly, Mizuki had appeared behind Iruka, and in one quick movement, slashed his back open with a windmill shuriken. Iruka screamed in pain. Mizuki shoved Iruka into the clearing, and jumped back into the trees.

Naruto stood frozen, his mind desperately trying to process what was happening. Suddenly, Mizuki's voice rang out again.

"Naruto Uzumaki…have you ever wondered why the village hates you? Why everyone calls you a demon, and orders their children to stay away from you?" his voice asked.

Iruka immediately realized what Mizuki was doing. "Mizuki, no! It's against the law! You can't tell him!" he cried out, trying to stand. He fell on his face.

Naruto felt anger start to swirl in him, the familiar anger that he always felt, but sealed deep within himself to prevent getting in trouble, start breaking through the barriers. It was the anger he felt towards the villagers for how they always treated him. He forced it down again. "W-why?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Twelve years ago, as you know, the Fourth Hokage did battle with the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi. It is told that he had summoned the Death God himself, and sacrificed his life to destroy Kyuubi for good, but that is only what is told to the younger generation" Mizuki said.

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't like where this was going.

"The truth was that the Fourth Hokage had, instead of killing the demon, sealed it inside of a newborn baby boy"

Naruto wasn't the sharpest ninja tool in the shed, but even he had pieced together where this was heading.

"That boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was you. Kyuubi was sealed inside you. You ARE the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widened, but not in surprise. Pieces started falling into place inside his mind. Why every called him a demon, why they claimed that he was the one that killed off their family, why he didn't deserve to live. It all made sense now. He was Kyuubi.

Naruto's head went to his chest, his hair shadowing his eyes. "…Is…Is it true…Iruka?" he asked quietly. "Am I…Am I really the one who had massacred so many lives?"

Mizuki let out an insane laugh. "Yes, Naruto! It is the truth! You are the demon turned boy" he exclaimed.

Naruto heard the next sound, the whistling that a windmill shuriken gave as it spun. He listened as it drew closer to him, but he didn't move, he didn't try to dodge. He was too caught up in his thoughts to do anything.

The sound of metal piercing flesh reached Naruto's ears, but he was surprised when he felt no pain. He looked up, and nearly stumbled onto his butt at what he was seeing.

Iruka stood in front of him, sweat trailing down his face. Naruto could see the pain in his teacher's eyes. "Iruka…" the boy started, but his voice failed him.

Iruka grinned kindly at Naruto, one eye clamped shut. "N-no…" He started. "You're…not Kyuubi…"

He collapsed into Naruto's arms. Naruto, feeling worried about his teacher, carefully removed the weapon in his back, bandaged it with a cloth from his jacket, and laid him down. "Why, Iruka? Why did you save me?" he asked.

Iruka grinned again. "Because, it's true that you hold the nine-tailed fox inside you, but…but you're not Kyuubi. You are its jailer." Iruka closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I…I'll admit that I, like the…rest of the villagers, saw you as the nine-tailed fox when we first met…but…but…as time went on…I saw something familiar…in your eyes…I…I saw…myself…My parents died in the attack…twelve years ago, and I had to…grow up without them…Like you…I…became the class clown at the Academy…hoping for attention…any attention…even if negative. I was the…dead last also…That's why…why I became…your friend…I had none, and it always hurt…I couldn't allow you…to grow up without someone…anyone…to help you when you're down"

Naruto closed his eyes and looked down, his hair obscuring his eyes again. "Iruka…" He started.

Mizuki landed in the middle of the clearing, a taunting grin on his face. "Serves him right for protecting the one who threatened the village all those years ago" he said.

Naruto didn't respond. He got to a knee, gripping the large sword in his right hand. As he stood, he spoke loud and clear. "Mizuki…I have sworn that I would become the greatest ninja in the village, the Hokage. However, that oath takes a back seat to my oath to protect all of my precious people" he said calmly.

Mizuki quirked an eyebrow at this. "So? What are you gonna do? I doubt you could stop me from killing him, and you, and taking the scroll for myself"

Naruto's grip on the handle of the sword tightened. "You have harmed the closest thing I've ever had to a father, and for that…" He bent down and wiped his hand on Iruka's blood. "I vow on my father's blood that you will pay dearly for what you've done!" Naruto yelled, looking up.

Mizuki's blood went cold. It wasn't the vow Naruto made that did it, or his tone, but the small difference he could see in the boy. For one, the prankster he had watched grow up for years had vanished, replaced by a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto had cast aside his mask of oblivious fun and pranks, and had revealed the stone hard face underneath that rarely saw the light of day. What had him scared, though, were Naruto's eyes. They were red, with slits for the pupils. He could also see a bright red glow coming from the boys abdomen.

Quickly collecting himself, Mizuki launched another large shuriken at Naruto. He watched as Naruto lifted the blade to block it. He grinned, knowing his shuriken were made of a special allow that was damn near indestructible.

SHING

Mizuki gaped at what saw. Naruto, with one hand, had brought the large sword down on the shuriken, slicing it in half! Again, Mizuki collected himself and grinned. "Hey, that's a nice sword, demon. Why don't you be a good boy and hand it over?" he called.

Naruto didn't know why he did it, but he cocked his arm back, and hurled the sword like a javelin straight towards Mizuki. Mizuki dodged to the side, and grabbed the handle as it went by. He straightened himself out, ready to use the sword on Naruto.

Or…he would've…if the tremendous weight of the sword hadn't dragged him along with it when he grabbed it. The blade of the sword slid into the trunk of a tree, about half way in. Mizuki's body slammed into the trunk as well from the momentum.

Standing up shakily, Mizuki growled and gripped the handle, believing that it wasn't as heavy as he thought, and the boy had only thrown it really hard. He yanked the sword out of the trunk…but yelped when the tremendous weight dragged his arms down, his hands being crushed under the handle as it collide with the ground. "AAAHHH!" He screamed, tugging with all his might to get his hands out from under it. He knew the fingers were shattered, probably beyond repair.

Naruto grinned at the sight. "Hey, Mizuki. Remember that technique I told you I learned? Get a load of this!" he yelled. He put his hands together in a cross seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out.

Mizuki stared with wide eyes as the whole area became engulfed in hundreds, maybe thousands, of perfect clones of Naruto. "How the hell do you think a clone is going to scare me?!" He called out, in too much pain to think clearly.

The real Naruto stepped forward. "You see, _teacher_, these aren't any ordinary clones. They're Shadow Clones. Unlike normal clones, they have a solid body, and can deliver physical attacks to their hearts content. The only drawback to the clones are that they can only take one solid hit before disappearing" Mizuki's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

Naruto grinned evilly, his red eyes glowing dangerously.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

---

The very next day, Naruto could be found sitting in a chair inside a hospital. He was sitting next to Iruka, who was resting after an operation on his back. The large sword was leaning against the wall near him. The scroll holding the "Key Rave" was still rolled up, resting in his pocket

"Did you mean what you said yesterday, Naruto?" Iruka asked, pulling the blond from his thoughts.

"About what, Iruka?" he asked.

"About me being like a father to you"

Naruto grinned. He didn't know what it felt like to have a father, but he had a feeling that Iruka was the closest thing he would get, next to the real thing. He nodded. "Every word true. You were the only person, besides old man Hokage, that treated me like I was normal. You made sure I did everything right, and never gave up on me. I might be wrong, but I believe that's a father, someone who never gives up on their children, and strives to help them grow up. You also never gave me the easy way out. You always made me do thing the hard way, the right way. You taught me there are no shortcuts in life, and I ignored that teaching when Mizuki told me I could become a Genin if I learned a technique from the Forbidden Scroll" Naruto replied truthfully.

Iruka smiled and closed his eyed, leaning his head back into the pillow. "I couldn't ask for a better son" he said, making Naruto smile.

There was a knock at the door, and Naruto placed a hand on the handle of the sword. He had to threaten the life of many medical ninjas to get in and see Iruka, and many had tried to force him to leave. They became patients to the hospital as well. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, Naruto"

Naruto grinned, releasing his grip on the sword. He'd recognize that voice even if it was thundering and lightning outside. "It's open, Old Man" he called.

The door opened to reveal the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was the first person Naruto befriended before Iruka and the Ichiraku family. Hiruzen smiled warmly at Naruto.

Then, his eyes fell on the sword next to him, and his face went pale. "N-Naruto…Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing at the sword.

Naruto looked at the sword before looking back at the Hokage. "I unsealed it from the scroll before learning the Shadow Clone technique. Why?" he asked.

Hiruzen shook his head, deciding now was not the time for interrogating the young blond. "How's Iruka doing?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, mentally wondering why the Hokage changed the subject. "He's doing fine. The doctors say he'll be able to leave next weak if he rests and doesn't aggravate the wound. What about Mizuki?" Naruto asked, changing the subject as well.

Hiruzen grinned. "Currently locked in the deepest and most secure dungeon in Konoha. He won't be seeing sunlight for a long time, if ever" he said. Before Naruto replied, he cleared his throat. "Listen, Naruto. I need to speak with Iruka privately. I want you in my office tomorrow at nine AM to receive your punishment for stealing the scroll, is that clear?" he asked, a serious tone in his voice.

Naruto flinched. He was seriously hoping the Old Man would drop the charges for revealing Mizuki for his true colors. _'Then again, the world pretty much hates me, and now I know why. I shouldn't be too surprised'_ Naruto nodded. "I understand" he said before picking up the sword and leaving.

---

Naruto wandered around the village for a while, ignoring the hateful glares and the whispering he could hear. Some of them were surprised at seeing him with a weapon, and left to demand that the "Demon" not be allowed to have any weapons from the Hokage. Naruto grinned. He could hear the Old Man cursing his name for the headache he would be causing him.

As he wandered into the residential area of Konoha, his sensitive nose picked up a very familiar smell. His eyes widened. Smoke.

"Oh HELL NO!" he yelled, taking off at a sprint towards his apartment, already knowing what he'll find.

After a minute of running, Naruto came upon his apartment building, and groaned. Yep, it was burning down.

Again.

Naruto sighed and decided to talk to the Hokage about this when he saw him tomorrow.

He continued to wander around the village his stomach started growling, and decided it was time to eat dinner.

Quickly, he made his way towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, and sat down. He pulled out his wallet and laid down ten dollars. "As many bowls of Beef Ramen this will buy!" he declared, getting a chuckle from the owner of the shop.

SBSBS

This is a small side project I started in hopes of destroying the writer's block I have pertaining to my popular story, SG-7. Do not worry, I am alive, ticking, and kicking. And I'm working on SG-7 as often as I can, trying to get through the writer's block.

To Hokuto Ulric: I'm SO sorry for not replying to any of your messages. For some reason, my browser shuts down whenever I open up the box to reply with, so this will have to do. Yes, I have writer's block right now, and no, life has been pretty generous lately. I'll let you know as soon as I can when the sixth chapter gets finished, then I'll send it to you. Thanks for worrying about me, I appreciate it.


End file.
